Till Death Do Us Part
by LongLostLove
Summary: A Sheridan and Luis Story of what could/should happen after November 24's eppy when Sheridan moved her finger. Thanks! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

`Till Death Do Us Part   
  
*Note: This takes place right after November 24's eppy. Right after Sheridan moved her finger.  
  
Theresa and Ethan stood talking in the chuch when Ethan heard Theresa say that if he told Luis that Theresa and him were in love now, he would not accept it Luis would send her away. "Theresa, do you really think that your brother would send you away?"  
  
"Yes. Now that Sheridan is gone," Theresa lowered her voice in honer of the dead, "he feels that I should have nothing to do with the Cranes." Theresa looked up in Ethan's eyes and said, "Ethan, I just want you to know that you don't see Luis at home. He was so destraut."  
  
"Don't blame me for this Theresa but I really can't see-" Ethan started before Theresa interuppted.  
  
"No Ethan, listen to this. Maybe when I tell you this you will se how much Luis really cared about Sheridan." Theresa said before she took a deep breathe, "Mama could see Luis's hurt so she suggested he take a shower and go to bed, but Luis that he couldn't take a shower because he could still smell Sheridan's perfume on his clothes."   
  
Ethan nodded his head before he said, "I know what he means."  
  
"And that's just the begining. He took a walk after that he he didn't come home until the morning. Mama was worried sick. Luis hasn't slept since Sheridan died. Please, for the good of everyone, just wait a day or two." Theresa asked Ethan. "It it's any help, Luis was in love with Sheridan. He would of given his life for her. He has put his life on the line several times already. And I think that that's amazing because Sheridan is a Crane."  
  
"I believe you Theresa. But I still put the blame-" Ethan started before Ethan interuppted once again.  
  
"Do me a favor, and do yourself a favor. Don't cause trouble of Sam and Luis now. Now Sam. at least, will be trying to get the Drug Cartle. Don't forget Ethan who pulled the trigger. SOmeone hired by the Drug Cartle is the responisalbe one. Let them catch them first." Theresa comprimised.  
  
Ethan thought for a moment, "Oh my gosh Theresa, I think that you're right. I've almost forgotten that they're the ones to blame too. I should really see if there is anything I can do to catch them."   
  
Theresa smiled and said, "There you go! So will you please just wait a day or two to tell Luis?"  
  
"Okay! You know I can never say no to you!" Ethan said smiling.   
  
Just then they heard footsteps. It was Luis rounding the corner. Theresa quickly ran up to the doorway to meet Luis and Ethan went to the wall so that Luis would not see him. "Okay Theresa, you go ahead and wait outside. I'm going say one last goodbye to Sheridan..." Luis said looking more than a little upset.   
  
"Okay Luis." Theresa said. Theresa hoped that Ethan and Luis would not fight or anything.   
  
"Hello Luis." Ethan said after Theresa left.   
  
"I know what you are going to say Ethan and I am not-" Luis started.  
  
"No Luis. You deserve to say goodbye. I know that Sheridan did care for you. And I do apolagize, I know that we are all on edge about this whole thing." Ethan said. He knew that he really should try and be kinder toward Luis for more hope of Luis accepted him and Theresa.  
  
Luis looking surprised more or less. "Uh...that's okay. I suppose I'm sorry too...yeah." Luis said. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to say goodbye to Sheridan."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Take care Luis." Ethan said as he left.   
  
Luis made a funny face to himself as he walked toward the coffin. He said to himself, "What's up with him?" Then he walked over to Sheridan's coffin sadly.   
  
Luis said to her and himself, "I can't believe it took me so long to relize how much I needed her...."  
  
****  
  
Agent Freeman made his was toward the Church. He was becoming more and more  
worried that Sheridan would be waking up. He knew that the tranqulizer would be wearing off soon. He had to get to the church so that he could get into the hearse so he could get Sheridan out before they buired the coffin. Eve had said that she gave Sheridan another shot of tranqulizer to tide her over. When Agent Freeman asked he when on earth she had time to do that she said that she had some sphare mintutes when she faked the autoposy.   
  
Agent Freeman hoped that all this trouble and unneeded pain was worth it. They all knew coming into this that there was a chance that they still would not catch the drug cartle. But Sheridan still agreed that it would be worth is if she could finally be free.   
  
Finally Agent Freeman arrived at the church. He saw that the hearse was ready outside. As he went in the church he saw Luis at the casket. Agent Freeman was immediately worried about Sheridan waking up and someone noticing. No doubt that Sheridan would be more than alittle fuzzy about where she was or what exactly happened.   
  
"Luis." Agent Freeman said.  
  
"Agent Freeman." Luis said.  
  
"They're ready to take her to the gravesite. Lets go outside Luis." Agent Freeman said.  
  
"Okay, I've said my goodbyes. I just cannot believe she is really gone..." Luis answered.  
  
Agent Freeman really didn't like keeping Sheridan's family and Luis in so much pain from a death that really didn't happen. "It'll be okay Luis, things will get better." He ment that honestly. For the sake of Luis he would try and see if he could get him alone for a moment to tell him that Sheridan is alive and explain the whole setup to him. He knew that he would be taking a risk by telling him but he thought that it would be worth it if Luis didn't have to endure the pain. With any luck they would catch the killers within the day.   
  
Luis left quietly. Silently. The men closed the coffin and put it in the hearse.   
  
Agent Freeman hung low and nodded at the driver before he stepped in. Agent Freeman quickly opened the coffin and shook Sheridan. Sheridan slowly came to and she said, "Where am I?" Agent Freeman answered her question and tried explain that everything came through as planned so far.   
  
Sheridan then said, "Where is Luis? Does he know?" Sheridan was almost wide awake now. She had stepped out of the coffin and sat next to Agent Freeman.  
  
"No, he doesn't know yet but I am going to try-" Agent started before Sheridan interuppted.   
  
"He doesn't know yet? What do you mean he doesn't know yet?! So he thinks that I'm dead. He is doing alright though isn't he?" Sheridan asked with much concern.  
  
"Well, I can't say he is doing very well. He has not slept since you 'died'. He'll be okay once he finds out the setup."   
  
"Okay, when will you tell him?" Sheridan asked. "Do you think you can arrange for me to see him?"   
  
"We might be able to arrange something. For now though, you will stay in the apartment above the police station. Sam says that he can get food up to you. With any luck we'll catch the idiots and you'll get your life back." Agnet Freeman said.  
  
"Yes, I hope so." Sheridan said. She really couldn't wait to see Luis's face when she tells him that she is alive and kisses him. It would be so wonderful. She just hoped that it would come soon.  
  
They pulled up the police station. They went around the back so they could get her in unnoticed. Everythin went smoothly. Sheridan told Agent Freeman to get Luis down here ofter the burial. Agent Freeman said that her would do everything he could.   
  
Sheridan went up to her room and made herself comfy.   
  
****  
  
Sheridan paced back and forth. She hoped that Agent Freeman managed to get Luis alone to explain everything to him. It was then that she got a knock at the door. She took a deep breathe and opened the door.   
  
It was Agent Freeman.   
  
"Any news? Did you tell him?" Sheridan asked quickly.   
  
Agent Freeman made a face as he said, "Sorry, there were to many people around so I couldn't get him alone. Don't worry, I'll let him know tomorrow. I really got t go now though."   
  
"Okay." Sheridan said as he left. The wheels were turning in her head as she shut the door.   
  
"There is no way I can sleep tonight knowing that Luis thinks I'm dead." Sheridan thought out loud, "I've got to get to him, and I will."   
  
****  
  
The afternoon passed slowly for Luis. He just wandered the dock. He really could not think. He returned home and ate supper. His only meal he remembered to have the whole day. Mama was not to come back from the Crane masion until late tonight. The Cranes had some benifit to go to and the house had to be perfect. Luis was just glad that she was doing it for extra money. Theresa was with Whitney. So Luis had the house to himself.   
  
He knew he had not slept in 36 hours, but he was not tired. All he could think about was the fact that Sheridan was gone. Gone.   
  
Then, in the middle of the night, Luis heard a knock at the door. He had no idea who it could be. He really didn't care, it's not like he was asleep or anything. He was just lying on the coach staring at the ceiling wide awake.   
  
So he got up to answer the door.   
  
As he opened the door he was amazed to find Sheridan in the doorway. "Wha...how..." he said at first stunned, "Oh I see, I fell asleep didn't I? And this is all a dream..." Luis said to himself and Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan smiled and said, "No Luis, this isn't a dream, I'm real. I'm here."  
  
Luis looked at her for a moment and shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Is...are you...are you alive?"  
  
Sheridan smiled and said, "Yes, it was all a setup. Everything. Agent Freeman woke me up in the hearse. I'm alive. We pulled all this to catch the drug cartle. I'm not supposed to be here so you must let me in before anyone sees me."  
  
Luis backed away from the door and let her in. Then he shut the door, turned to her and said, "So this isn't a dream? You're really here?"  
  
Sheridan smiled even brighter and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, a long, passionate kiss. Sheridan broke away and said, "Now do you believe me?"   
  
Luis smiled and hugged her close. "It is you!" They kissed again and Luis was happier than he ever was.  
  
They both sat down on the coach and Sheridan explained everything. They knew everything would be okay in time.   
  
But for now, they were together. They would catch the drug cartle and Sheidan would be free.  
  
Luis and Sheridan would be together forever, `till death do us part. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

`Till death do us part II  
  
*Note: Takes place immediatly after "`Till death to us part"  
  
Luis was so shocked and surprised after Sheridan explained everything that he couldn't even talk. He didn't have to. Sheridan was so happy that Luis was happy.   
  
"Wha...I cannot believe this!!" Luis exclaimed.   
  
"I know." Sheridan said with a huge smile on her face. They both stood up as they were talking.  
  
Luis put his hands on her small shoulders as he said, "Sheridan, promise me that you'll never do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you. I never wanna have to live without you."   
  
Sheridan smiled and leaned closer to him when she said, "I promise. You promise me the same?"  
  
"Of course." Luis said grinning.  
  
"Good! Now we'll never have to live without each other!" Sheridan said with much delight, "Luis, I don't think that I ever told you this, but I want you to know, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Luis smiled brightly and said, "I know, I've always known."  
  
"Oh you have you?" Sheridan said questioningly.  
  
"Yes, since the moment we met." Luis said with a smile.  
  
Sheridan laughed lightly and said, "You mean like when you pulled me over for speeding. Or when we fought hard to get you off my case? Or like the time-"  
  
"Alright alright, maybe not the whole time..." Luis said sacrcasticly, "But   
I certainly knew when we did the tango. Or when I kidnapped you in Paris. Or when-"   
  
"Yes yes I get it." Sheridan said still smiling. "But what I don't get is why you haven't kissed me yet."  
  
"Oh well..."Luis said mockingly, "I don't know I mean I hardly know you..."  
  
Sheridan laughed as she said. "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"If you insist..." Luis said right before Sheridan pulled him close and kissed him.   
  
"Now I have to leave now. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place." Sheridan said.  
  
"Aw. Well at least tell me where you're staying." Luis said not getting to upset because it was already enough that she was alive!  
  
"As long as you tell me when your comeing over first because I cannot be getting caught if we have any hope of catching the drug cartle. I'm staying in the apartment above the police station." Sheridan answered.  
  
"Oh that old dump! That place is can get cold!" Luis exclaimed with a worried face.  
  
"If I'm cold all I'll have to do is think of you." Sheridan said smiling.  
  
"Come on and I'll get you my favorite blanket that mama made for me." Luis said with a glint in his eye.   
  
"Oh Luis, I don't think-" She was interuppted when Luis grabbed her hand and said,   
  
"Oh nonsense. Come on. I'll be right back just let me run up and get it." Luis said.  
  
Sheridan smiled in aproval. In a few mintutes Luis came down with a folded blanket in his arms.   
  
"Here it is." Luis said spreading is out to show her the beautiful pattern of blue hearts. "Mama made it for me for Christmas."  
  
"It's beautiful!" Sheridan leaned over to feel the fabric and said, "And feels so warm."   
  
Luis smiled and after he folded it up he said, "You're so warm." Luis kissed her again and place the blanket in her hands.   
  
Sheridan smiled and said, "Do you think you can sneak over sometime tomorrow?"   
  
"Well, Sam is making me take some time off but I'm sure he won't mind if I stop by and get some papers around, say lunchtime." Luis answered with a grin.   
  
"No I'm sure he wouldn't. I hope they catch this drug scum soon." Sheridan said longingly.   
  
"Me too. But for now, at least we can still see each other." Luis said looking on the bright side.   
  
"Yeah." Sheridan said as she stood by the doorway with the blanket in her hands and said, "Now go and get some sleep. It's past midnight and I know that you haven't slept a wink."   
  
"Okay. I know I'll have good dreams." Luis said.  
  
They said goodbye for now and kissed each other once again, a long, passionate kiss.   
  
****  
  
The next day after Luis had had a good night sleep, Luis packed a lunch and went over to the police station. Luis winked at Sam when Luis said, "I gotta go upstairs for a mintute. To check for mice." Luis knew that Sam understood that Luis knew about the setup and grinned at him.  
  
"Okay Luis. I think I saw one up there." Sam replyed.   
  
Luis and Sheridan had a great lunch and talked for what seemed forever but ended all to soon.   
  
In the days that followed the Drug Cartle was caught and put to justice.   
Put in the highest sercurity prison in the world with a life snetence.  
  
Although they had much yet to overcome, for now at least, they had each other. And for then it's all they needed to survive. 


End file.
